The Origins of Discord, Or the Terrible Rise of the Draconequus
by iamkoold
Summary: Where did he come from? Follow me as I tell the tale.


**The Origins of Discord,**

 **Or the Terrible Rise of the Draconequus**

Discord has always been an ere of mystery to Equestria. Where did he come from, how did he get so powerful, what made him who he is?

No ones knows, that is, except for me of course. The story begins as all do, long ago. The thereby of ponies live in hate and distrust between one another, relying on one another, though despising them otherwise. It was long before the age of the Windigoes. Creatures sought many resources and valued commodities, including gems. Earth ponies valued the gem, for their mineral richness to help their soil, so they may grow more crops and plants which to live. The unicorns crave the gems to create their potions and enhance their magic. The pegasi use these gems to create their special clouds and better control the weather for the land. The need for gems became another reason for the tribes to fight among themselves, never sharing, always hoarding. Disharmony was certainly in tow.

It didn't take long for earth ponies to find it. As they dug mines searching for these precious gems, they stumbled upon it. One gem in particular that stood out among the others. Shining brightly in the mine, the earth ponies knew they found the holy grail of gems. Digging it out the carried the gems and placed it in the center of town. They decided that the gem was too valuable to grind to soil and kept it in town to save as a prize. The earth ponies would rub it believing it to be good luck, to give to their crops and land. They worshiped and idolized the jewel. But it wouldn't be long til the other tribes saw their prize and grew jealous.

During many of the bartering of food for magic and weather, the other tribes sought the jewel, but the earth ponies refused to surrender it. Many of the unicorns and pegasi, tried many time to negotiate the gem, but the stubborn earth ponies refused to give it up. The other two tribe began to form an alliance. They though, "If they can have that precious gem, then so should they." The two worked together to steal the gem late in the evening as the earth ponies slept. They entered the town careful to take the gem. But it wasn't long for one earth pony to wake up and see the gem being taken. It work up the rest of the town and started a grand fight between the three tribes. Pony argued, squabbled, and fought. It was not long for the gem to be hit by the might of the earth ponies, the air of the pegasi, and the magic of the unicorns. The gem would feel the hate within them all, and it would laugh. Before any pony knew what happened, the town was being blanketed in snow. The ponies stopped only to see the snow getting worse, decided to go their separate ways to find a new home. The gem was left behind, continued to be covered in snow.

Years would pass before the gem would be rediscovered in the abandon town. Buried in the snow, a dragon found the gem and took it to his treasure nest to keep. Adding it to his already impressive hoard. He took it and buried it to enjoy later. But it would not be long before other dragons would find this jewel in it's possession and demand its release. So the dragons fought for it as well. The gem once again felt the fury of the dragons, laughed only at the dismay. Before long, volcanoes would erupt and cause the dragon to lose their nest of treasure. The gem along with it would be lost in the lave as well, but it would survive though the ages.

Not long after the diamond dogs would find the jewel and take it to their homeland. But their greed in jewel hoarding would once again lead to chaos. The gem laugh at the sight, watching the diamond dogs bury themselves in the earth they dig. The gem again lost. But soon more creatures would find the gem, but them they would corrupt themselves. The gem continues throughout it's time laughing at it all, as each creature pour into it their anger and disarray. The gem would gather enough of all the worlds creatures and began to shape itself. As it fell into the river heading to Everfree forest, the jewel would chip and smooth itself from the rock and the sediments from the river's bed and form to the creature it would become. As it enter the forest, it felt the magic of the anger within and fed on it, to give it life. soon enough the shape began to form skin, scales, claws, hooves, feathers, horn, fangs, and fur to become the Draconequus that would one day bare a moniker baring it's dangerous magic, Discord.

Discord would walk into the Forest, learning it's power, knowing how it can create, manipulate, and distort the world around it. He would leave the forest only to find new places to feed on the chaos and disarray of tribes of creatures. He would learn the language and learn of the tales of disharmony in history. Feeding off it, his magic would grow. It was not long he would envelop a town and make it a distorted world to his own liking. He wasn't satisfied though, he wanted all of Equestria. The only way he knew he could was to take down the greatest power ever, Harmony. He sought the sovereignty of the land and challenged them, bringing chaos and disarray where ever he went. His name would now go down as one of the most dangerous name in the history of Equestria, and you know what, he loved every minute of it. Chaos was his domain, disharmony was his bread-and-butter, and Equestria was his playground. All would fear the very sound of his name. Discord!


End file.
